cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse"/@comment-5866249-20130909044927/@comment-15828053-20130909054932
I was just responding to the weakest portion of your argument at the time,but ok. You want arguments for some of the other clans? I'll get started. Skip to next bold text if you honestly don't care. Nova Grapplers: Even assuming they aren't using Ethics crossride, or even Ethics break ride, an average of 5+ attacks per turn against a clan known to have a weak hand size and low guard amounts. Narukami: repeated retirement of the front row, and occasionallyt the back. While it won't always stop Laurel, it will put a lot of stress on the player using him and eventually lead to the weak hand issue. Kagero: has the power to kill Laurel easily as they can retire front and back row. most Laurel decks only run 1 or 2 copies because it's risky to get stuck with him as your starting vanguard. Kill Laurel once and you will usually have the standing vangaurd shut down. Gold Paladin: again we get into the hand size issue. While if your opponent lets you get laurel off earlier enough you can compensate (I.e. you're fighting someone who has no idea what they're playing against.) Otherwise, the sheer field swarm and power of Gold will quickly crush your brittle handsize. It even comes with a superior @ 2 to 3 skill, just to remove any benefit you might have had of using Goyusha -if you're using that build. Shadow Paladin: Persona Ride, easy 21 and 31k attacks with multiple criticals, the ability to retire rearguards that aren't attacking? yes, I'm sure I can handle that while using Rain/Storm. Royal Paladin: Okay you got me. I've got nothing for these guys as of yet but Break Ride MLB, and that usually isn't a problem. Spike Brothers: While no longer as powerful as Nova grapplers in terms of attack numbers, they do come in with greater actual power, and if they're using Mason's, you can't let a single attack hit or you're going to have to deal with a storm of them. Nubatama: It's already hard enough to guard, and then they feel the need to bind/discard my hand? add to that the fact that if they bind the field they can send Laurel to the drop zone? Murakumo: They don't really need to guard that much. They'll just drop my attack down to 0-11k (11k being if I'm lucky enough to have Glory Maker out and break ride) Tachikaze: have the ability to impliment multiple rearguard attacks or vanguard attacks depending on the build, usually with either high power or high criticals, along with a decent defensive line and sometimes the ability to get to grade 3 before me as well. Aqua Force: sometimes feels tailor made to screw with D Police. usually 3+ attacks from turn 1 onwards, without suffering from low as well. honestly when it's possible to attack 3 times with 1 lane of rearguards, things are getting a bit silly. -- Skip to here if you don't care what I have to say and just want to say I'm scared. -- I'm not saying that a Laurel builds will lose every time. I'm just saying when 5 clans that I can name off the top of my head (Aqua Force, Narukami, Kagero, Tachikaze) can do it without having to hit the vanguard now, Laurel doesn't have the strength to keep up. And Daikaiser+Stand is still not as annoying as breakride Tetra will be in my mind unless it's a Crazy Diamond deck.